The Past Is Gone
by TwistingTwilight
Summary: Bella Swan is moving from Chicago to Forks, and when she finds a mysterious old box belonging to an Edward Masen, she can't help but read about his past... When she meets Edward Cullen in Forks, she's realises the past is not gone... Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

***New Story Alert!***

**So, i was recently looking into my family history and a few weird facts popped up about my origins and background. The result, of course, was an idea for a story. I was intending to make this a one shot, BUT there was just too much information to include within one chapter, and i decided to make it a full length story. It's much more exciting that way anyways! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters, they most definitely own me.**

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One: The Box<em>**

"Bella can you grab the other two boxes, honey?"

I sighed, shutting my eyes to drown out my mother's nagging. It wasn't just today she'd been hounding me to help her with her packing, it was every single day since we found out we were moving house. I had my own packing to do, and I know I sound like a spoiled child right now, but she and my father could certainly pack their things between them.

I looked into the spare room, frowning slightly, "There's no more left!"

There was silence from downstairs, and I leaned against the doorjamb from the first floor landing as I waited for her response. I'd definitely miss this place. I'd lived here my whole life, and Chicago was most definitely the home I knew and loved. This house was big and old, and I absolutely loved it. It was designed in the late Victorian era, around 1870 according my father. I'd lived here since I was two years old, so all my memories were stored in this house. I could remember falling up the wooden steps, dancing on my father's feet on the circular porch before he'd chased me around the outside, swinging from the top of the heavy oak door, running through the house and up the landing to save myself from the imaginary monster my mother and father had created when I was six years old. I'd grown up here.

I looked down the hallway, glancing at my mother and father's room before following the trail of sunlight to the bottom room – my room.

It had been mine since I was a child. I loved it because it was the biggest, and also had a million hiding places I'd used throughout my childhood. I could see myself walking up the stairs, sometimes with a book in hand, other times with a cup of juice or coffee. As I watched, I got older. I looked down to the bottom of the stairs, seeing myself walking up slowly with the aid of my father's hand, towing along a storybook and my giant polar bear teddy, I looked around four. As I reached the top, I saw the seventeen year old me, carrying my favourite copy of Wuthering Heights and an apple, with my backpack slung over my shoulder as I headed to do some homework.

All those memoires belonged here. And I was leaving.

To be frank, I didn't want to leave. As much as a "new adventure" excited me, I didn't want to leave behind my childhood. Although my father's encouragement and promise that "The past is gone... We have a future ahead of us now Bella" made me realise that moving house was necessary, I knew for a fact that he only said those words because he'd received an amazing job as the Chief of Police.

In the little town of Forks.

I had to Google the place... Who has to Google where they're going to live?

It turns out Forks is the wettest place in the US. Its nickname is "Logging Capital of the World". And its population is 3120 people.

3120.

A small town.

I cringed, banging my head against the doorjamb as my mother and father spoke about where there could possibly be more packing boxes. I hated the idea of a small town, everyone knew everyone. I hated being the centre of attention now, and I knew I'd have some publicity being "the new girl" and everything.

Also, there was no chance of me finding any friends in the town of Forks. If I couldn't find a niche within a school of over 5000 students, I wasn't going to find one in a high school that's student body totals the exact number of students in my year group in Chicago. I was too plain. With dark brown eyes, mahogany hair, a slim figure and pale skin, I was nothing but ordinary.

"Bella? There should be some in the attic!" My mother's voice filtered up to me from the bottom floor and I pushed myself away from the door to head up to the next landing.

I took the stairs carefully, passing by my father's office, my mother's art room and my study before I reached the narrow, old wooden staircase that used to scare me as a child. I walked upstairs carefully towards the flip door of the attic. I hated this place. And the fact that I'm a klutz and everything around here is a trap, I could be in for a dangerous time. I don't normally go past my study.

I undid the dusty latch of the attic door, wondering why on earth there would be packing boxes up here when we barely ever use the attic. I pushed it open slowly, scowling at the darkness that loomed in front of me. The whole house was lit up, and the doors had been opened to air the place before we left tomorrow, and diving into darkness freaked me out a little.

I walked up the last few steps before placing my arms on the floor and pulling myself up as quickly as possible. I reached for the string that would give a little light and within finding it I let out a sigh of relief. My father had been up here only a few days earlier, removing everything we were taking with us. We still owned this house, and it would stay that way until my mother and father decided what to do with it. If I knew Renee, she'd want to keep it to pass on to me. And if I knew Charlie, he'd want to make Renee happy.

It was mostly empty, except a bookshelf on one side that had dust as thick as my mahogany hair with books scattered here and there – they weren't our books apparently.

The floor was full of dust and I made an attempt to hold my breath so the dust wouldn't filter down my throat and cause me to fall ill. I walked towards the opposite end of the attic, seeing the cardboard boxes immediately. I tugged on the five boxes with one hand, shutting my eyes as a plume of dust evaporated into the air around me. When I was sure it was gone, I opened my eyes again and moved the boxes towards me further.

Before I could move, a wooden box clattered onto the floor in front of me. I frowned, wondering where it could've come from as I set the packing boxes down and moved towards it. I looked at the wall for a long moment before my eyes caught the opening to my left. I pressed my fore head against the wall to get a closer look. The wall, which I thought had been completely one wall, was in fact two. The wall my head now rested against was positioned behind another, which jutted out about six inches in front. The box in my right hand had been stashed in there, and had now fallen into my possession. I moved back on my heels from where I'd bent down, running my fingers along the old box as my mind ran away with thoughts about what to do.

After a few seconds of hesitation I nodded my head with the knowledge that I'd take one look. Nothing was going to kill me.

I blew gently on the box, blowing off the light sheen of dust it had overcome during it's time in between the two walls.

There was a carving on the front of the box. I narrowed my eyes, the dim light only giving me the chance to see it vaguely. It looked like black swirls, starting from the edges and travelling to the centre, meeting and forming a combined pattern. I got up, moving towards the light in the middle of the attic before I sat down again, crossing my legs and taking a closer look. It was much more beautiful in the light, and very old.

In the right hand corner there was another engraving, only this one was hand drawn, although impeccably neat and controlled.

Two initials –_ EM_

I felt like somehow, even by just finding and looking at this box, I was invading this person's privacy.

But I didn't find the box. The box found me.

I ran my fingers over the carvings one more time, lingering around the initials before I turned the box, looking for a latch. Part of me hoped that there was a padlock, that way I couldn't see what was inside.

But there wasn't.

There was a simple gold overhang which looped into a silver hook. I undid it slowly, shaking my head at myself before I attempted to reconcile my guilty thoughts.

If this box really was as old as everything implied, then the person was dead, and I was invading no "alive" person's privacy.

The box creaked a little as I opened it, and soon enough I found myself staring into a collection of personal possessions. The lid fell back onto the floor, startling me a little, but not enough to capture my attention.

The first thing I saw was a blank piece of folded over paper, but as I put my hand inside and lifted it out, I discovered it was a photograph. Unfolding it gently, I stared down at the couple looking back at me, both with blinding white smiles on their faces. They were outside my house, or rather their house, because it was theirs long before it was mine. I dated this picture to around 1900, if my History classes had been of any use to me over the past years.

The man in the photo had one arm wrapped around the woman's shoulders, and she was smiling brightly as they stared into the camera. His free hand however, was touching the head of a newborn baby that the woman held, and I could tell that this was probably their first photo together.

Setting the photo down gently, I looked back into the box. There was another photograph, one which I lifted up quickly this time, eager to see the beautiful couple and their baby.

But he wasn't a baby anymore, he was a child. I looked at the picture, seeing the boy sitting on his mother's knee and holding his father's hand as they posed for a family photograph. He looked to be around ten, with a wild mass of hair on his head and a cheeky grin. Even though the picture was in black and white, I could tell he had dark hair, bright eyes, and a collection of bruises on his knees that his mother was trying to cover with one hand and the length of his dress shorts.

I laughed a little at the cute little boy, setting the picture beside the other before I looked into the box again.

The next thing my eyes met was a book.

Lifting it out, I brushed the imaginary dust off the leather cover, biting down on my lip as I anticipated what was inside.

I turned it around to the front, looking at the plain brown cover, complete with a black string to keep it closed. Slowly, hesitantly, as if the mother or father, or even the little boy himself was about to run into the attic and shout at me for looking, I opened the cover.

On the first page there were only two sentences, which captured my attention immediately and gave me the information I'd desperately wanted to know since I'd laid eyes on the ten year old boy in the picture.

_This book belongs to Edward Anthony Masen Junior. 1917._

_Private - which means it's not for you._

The writing was elegant, definitely not that of a ten year old boy, so I guessed that he'd been older when he began to write in it. Maybe near my age?

I ran my fingers over the black ink, staring at the words over and over again.

_I shouldn't be reading this._

But there was so much information in it. Gaining an insight into who had lived here years before me, who'd had a childhood and formed memories in this house too.

I suddenly felt an indescribable urge to stay, to continue my life here as I'm sure the boy would have done.

"Bella? Did you get those boxes?" My father's voice boomed from the bottom of the attic stairs, making me jump.

"Umm, yeah. Two seconds." I stalled him before he could come upstairs.

I got up, leaving the box and its contents on the floor as I moved towards the packing boxes. I grabbed them and moved to the stairs, bending slightly so my father could grab them.

"I'll turn the light off and be down in a second." I told him.

He nodded, fitting the boxes under his arm before walking away quietly.

I turned around, staring at the box I'd opened.

Pandora's box, apparently.

The contents just lay there on the floor, but I somehow felt like I'd hurt someone, or something, by opening them. I felt like I'd invaded privacy, and took notice of something I was never meant to find.

I walked towards it, lifting the photos and setting them back inside the box, taking one more glance at the little boy before I grabbed the book gently. Just as I was about to put it inside, my instincts told me not to.

What was I going to do? Put it back where I'd found it? Never read about the boy in the photo? Never find out about his life?

What if someone else found it?

I frowned, staring down at my findings before shaking my head.

No, I'd keep it. I'd keep it safe.

I shut the box quietly. It contained everything that was originally there. Everything except the book, which I held in my other hand.

I held the box in one hand, and the book in my other as I moved to leave the attic. I glanced around, taking one last look at the room, and a hard look at the corner where I'd discovered these secrets.

That's what they were – secrets.

Edward had obviously wanted no-one to find them, hence why he'd put them in the hiding place. But now I had them.

I shoved my guilt to the back of my head, pulling on the light switch before I turned around and left the attic.

I walked straight downstairs to my room. Everything had been packed and sat in boxes, but I somehow didn't want these possessions to be stuffed with everything else.

I moved to my backpack, which held things I wanted to keep for my trip. I opened it quickly, before opening the box once again. The pictures were there and a few more things underneath that I'd have to look at later. I closed it shut and set it inside the bag before lifting the book. I closed it once more with the string, content that I'd have plenty of time to read it once I'd helped my parents with their packing.

I looked down at the book and wooden box as they lay in my bag. Why did it feel like stealing?

I sighed, lifting the zipper, and closing my bag tight.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed, and could you please give me some feedback? Otherwise i don't really see a point in continuing with a story that no-one likes.<strong>

**Please review! And any questions? I'll answer them in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, fancy seeing you here? **

**I haven't updated in FOREVER and finally i'm getting back into writing again. It's summer, and i've been given a new batch of inspiration. **

**Therefore, here is chapter two, AND chapters will be more regular from now on! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two: Forks<em>**

I watched, with growing curiosity, as we descended closer to town limits. My stomach was churning. Whether it was from the travelling we'd been doing, my nervousness mixed with excitement over seeing the new house, or my sadness about leaving Chicago, I wasn't entirely sure.

I sat in the back seat, my iPod playing gently into my ears as I sat with one hand on my lap, and the other placed on my backpack, as if protecting the contents inside.

I hadn't looked at the box and journal since we'd started our travels, and even though I'd been sad to leave our house and all my memories, the tears that slipped down my cheeks were much less than what they would've been, had I not found the possessions of Edward Masen. I felt like I'd taken a part of the house with me, so I wouldn't miss it that much more.

I also felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. I'd taken someone's private property. Something they'd hidden, and not meant for anyone to find.

No. I couldn't believe that.

I had to be optimistic. Take a page from my mother's book and her "glass is always half full" attitude. I was meant to find the box, I was meant to discover Edward Masen Junior before I left for Forks.

I leaned my head against the glass, slightly exhausted from all the travelling we'd done. It was a four and a half hour flight from Chicago to Seattle, then we had to get another smaller plane down to Port Angeles, and now we were driving to Forks in Charlie's new car, which would soon become my mother's once he received his Police Cruiser.

I still had no car, and had to find some resources with which I'd be able to buy one. There was no way my mother would drive me to school every day, and there was even less of a chance that I'd allow my dad to.

Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.

My eyes drifted out the window again, listening to a new song that had started as the trees blurred past at a steady speed. They were brown, with green specs here and there, but suddenly, just as we reached a sign proclaiming the little town of Forks, everything turned green.

_Everything._

I had to blink because of the contrast in colour, and I moved my head away from the window to get a better look outside. We were all doing it, knowing that we'd now reached our hometown after the massive sign had welcomed us only seconds earlier.

_Welcome to Forks_

_Population: 3120_

I wondered, with a little laugh, if someone would be there tomorrow to change the sign to 3123. Because... We were home.

I let out a breath as rain began to patter across the window I was glancing out of. It had been raining quite often since we arrived in Port Angeles, and I wasn't an alien to rain having lived in Chicago, but I definitely wasn't used to it pouring so frequently.

Something told me I was going to have to get used to it.

"Well..." Charlie said gruffly, his voice lingering for a second before fading out. It seemed that was the only words we were going to get from him.

I watched, kind of awed, as the trees blurred past. Everything was so beautiful. The trees, covered in moss. The logs and paths that seemed to fit in with the surrounding scenery. It was all very homely and secluded, which scared and comforted me at the same time.

We stopped at a red light, and I took the chance to glance down at my iPod and change songs. As I looked back up, my eyes headed straight for the window. But I couldn't see anything except another car next to mine.

I couldn't help but stare inside at the person driving. She was tiny, with short cropped black hair that matched the black leather seat she was sitting on. She was driving a blue car, fancy and nothing like the Megane my dad was driving. The thing that kept me looking at her, was the fact that her eyes were locked onto mine, a curious and surprised look plastering her face.

Suddenly I heard Charlie change gear, and the accelerator pump rev slightly. I blinked, and took one more look at the pale, beautiful girl in the opposite car, before Charlie drove us away and straight on down the street.

As we moved closer into town limits the trees began to fade a little more, and I saw a few shops, one selling fishing supplies, the other hiking supplies, and one more that sold confectionary. I knew what one I'd ever head into if I was around that part of town.

Charlie turned a corner, and I saw a garage situated beside a Diner which only had a line of trees separating them. I guessed this was the centre of the town, where most stuff happened.

Charlie didn't stop, but mumbled something about getting dinner later. He headed straight on, and again we were immersed in the seclusion of trees and bushes. We passed by a few streets, before my dad took a right and turned onto a street with a few houses on either side, each of them resembling each other in one way or another.

He drove halfway down the street before coming to a stop by a house on the left. I peeked out the window at the white-washed house. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't as big as our house in Chicago, although I didn't mind in the slightest. There were trees on either side of the house, and a lawn that stretched from the front around to the back which seemed to lead into a forest. Each house was separated by trees, and private, so no-one would intrude anyone's personal space.

We all got out of the car, and I looked up at the house to get a better look. There were three steps leading from the lawn up to the small porch, which had a black metal frame to add to the effect of the house. The door was white, like the rest of the building, and it had a bay window to the right, and two upstairs windows that overlooked the garden. I turned around, smiling at the fact that because of the way the houses were laid out, you couldn't see the houses across the street, only the trees that separated them. I liked the thought of waking up, looking out the window and seeing nothing but the forest that surrounded Forks.

I turned to my mom and dad as they pulled suitcases out from the trunk, "Which room is mine?"

My dad looked up, "The one facing the yard. I thought you'd prefer one at the front of the house?"

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. Charlie knew me so well.

I helped my parents unload our belongings, and we traipsed into the house after Charlie unlocked the door. We dropped everything in the hallway, taking a look at our surroundings.

The hallway was long, with two doors to the right. I walked down slowly, feeling my mother and father following close behind me. The delivery men who left our furniture must have opened the windows and doors to air the place before they left again, because there was no dust or murkiness around me.

I glanced into the first open doorway. It was the living room. Our boxes labelled "Living Room" had all been placed inside, some stacked on each other or on the sofa, coffee table, and cabinet my mother demanded we bring with us. It was quite large, with a fireplace facing the door that made the room seem even larger.

I left the room, letting my mom and dad fuss over the boxes to make sure nothing was broken. I walked towards the next door, finding the kitchen and dining room in one. It was smaller than the living room, but quite comfortable and snug. The cupboards were a faint yellow colour, giving a little sunshine to the room as the white curtains framed the rainy mess outside. I took a glance out to the back garden, only to find that yet again, it was trees.

Leaving the room, I remembered about my backpack. I cursed myself as I ran outside quickly and back to the car, grabbing it from the backseat. I didn't want anything to happen to it.

I went back inside, sighing as my wet hair stuck to the nape of my neck with happy formality. I went down the hall again, this time heading for the stairs. I took them slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the scene around me.

There were two doors at the back of the house, and two doors at the front. Taking a quick peek in the rooms at the back, I noticed my mom and dad's bedroom, and Charlie's office. I headed for the doors near the front of the house, bracing myself for what would be inside the door.

The first one I opened, however, was a bathroom. It was small, like everything else had been shrunk in size since we arrived. I left the communal bathroom, and headed for the door on the left, glad to have remembered that this window was bigger, after I'd seen them from outside.

I turned the handle and pushed the door slowly. I gazed inside, letting myself adjust to what was around me. It wasn't too tiny, but it wasn't as big as my last bedroom, something I was surprisingly happy about.

I didn't do big and grand. I liked the fact that I now had a small room, where I couldn't cluster it with junk and unnecessary things. I had my own private space that was snug and cosy. Hearing my mother and father downstairs, deciding to make a coffee and then start on the living room, I decided I didn't want to take part in that game. I closed my door behind me, before turning and dropping my backpack gently on the floor.

All my furniture and boxes had been put up here. And they cluttered the small room. I sighed, taking one more look around. The door behind me was big and wooden, still the brown colour it had originated from. The walls were a mix between magnolia and vanilla, giving a warm look to them, rather than the cold and sterile white that may have been placed upon them. The window was quite large, but I wondered if it would open due to how delicate the brown frame looked.

Happy with my new home, because my bedroom mattered to me more than where my mother would place her TV screen, I decided to arrange my furniture how I wanted it.

I moved the boxes away from the bulkier furniture, setting them in an empty corner before I got to work on my moving skills.

I pushed my single wooden bed towards the wall by the door, so the headboard lay against it and it jutted out to the rest of the room, wanting to position it so if I lay on my left side and glanced out the window, I'd be able to see the stars. Next was my bedside table, which I put between the bed and the window. I set up my alarm clock before placing my backpack on the bed carefully. I noticed, halfway through pushing my wardrobe towards the opposite side of the room, that my room matched. Brown and Magnolia - homey colours. Once I put my wardrobe against the wall, and my small chest of drawers beside it, I placed my desk at the wall facing my bed and my small bookshelf in the corner.

I took a step back, happy with my progress. I began unloading the boxes, taking out my personal possessions and setting them around the room where they belonged. After another hour or so, I was finished. I went back downstairs, grabbing my three suitcases that carried every piece of clothing I took with me.

The good thing about me was, I wasn't a clothes shopping kinda girl, which meant I didn't need to spend much time packing them. I bypassed the living room, listening to my mother and father lifting the sofa and change its position for the hundredth time.

After unpacking all my clothes in my wardrobe and chest of drawers, I flopped down on my bed, making my backpack shake beside me. I reached over to the bedside table, flicking on the lamp to aid my eyes now that it was getting dark outside. I sat up on the bed, taking out my prize belongings from the backpack. I set them around the various places they belonged in the room, before setting eyes once again on Edward Masen's box and journal. Part of me thought it was going to disappear.

I took it out, before kneeling down and placing both items safely under my bed, letting the duvet hide them both. Just as I was zipping my backpack again, I heard my mom's footsteps on the stairs.

She opened the door, and her eyes widened considerably, "Honey, what did you do?"

Her eyes glanced at the purple curtains I'd already hung, the photo frames I'd placed on my desk, the lamp I'd turned on, the books and clothes I'd unpacked. She looked at everything.

"What's wrong with it?" I frowned.

"How... How did you even do this in the space of three hours?"

"I knew where I wanted everything, and I didn't have that much to unpack." I was happy with my little room, and the proudness shone from my face.

"Well done sweetheart." Renee smiled, "Your dad is going to that Diner we saw on our way in to get some dinner. You need to eat and go to sleep for school tomorrow. Do you want to go with him?"

"Uh sure." Part of me didn't want to leave my room, but the other half wanted to see more of Forks.

As I headed back downstairs, I heard my mom talk to dad about my room, saying that they should be quicker with unpacking things. I had to laugh at that.

Charlie and I headed back out to the car, and this time I rode in the front. It didn't take long to get to the Diner, and Charlie let me lead the way inside.

Everyone looked at us, and I knew they knew who we were. I almost sighed. Small town, where everyone knew everyone.

"What can I get you, sir?" The waitress asked politely as we reached the counter.

"Bells?" My dad turned to me.

"Um... Pizza sounds good." I nodded.

"Oh well, we do chicken, barbeque, pepperoni, cheese, all the normal stuff really." The woman smiled again.

"We'll get a 12 inch chicken pizza please. And fries."

"Is this to take away, sir?"

"Yes please." My dad smiled.

The woman wrote down the order before turning around handing it to the chef, who was separated only by a small counter.

"Say... You're the new Chief of Police right? Charlie Swan?"

My dad's eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled. It made me happy to see him happy.

"Yeah that's me. This is my daughter, Isabella."

The middle aged woman turned to look at me, "Nice to meet you Isabella."

I smiled, giving a little wave, "It's just Bella."

"Oh, Bella then." She smiled again.

Charlie paid for the food, and we took seats by the counter as we waited. I hadn't realised how tired I really was until I relaxed for a second. I suppressed a yawn, standing up quietly, "I'm just going to go to the restroom before we go." I told dad.

He nodded, glancing at the steak options on the menu to distract himself.

I followed the sign to the ladies, quickly going inside and using the toilet before our food arrived. I washed my hands when I was finished, and opened the door to leave when the same small haired girl from earlier today almost walked into me as she tried to enter.

"Oh!" Her voice was naturally high, but so polite and cheerful that my eyebrows rose up in surprise, "I'm sorry." She smiled, her bright teeth giving way to her friendly smile, "I didn't see you, you scared me."

I stared for a moment longer, shocked that it was the same girl who had stared at me so intently today. Did she recognise me?

I finally spoke, shaking my head quickly as I blinked, "No. It was my fault. I'm sorry." I stepped aside, letting her make her way into the toilets.

"Are you new here?" She asked suddenly, her little pixie body turning to face me again in one graceful movement.

"Um yeah." I nodded, "We just got here today." Surely she remembered me. The look in her eyes from earlier told me she'd seen me somewhere before.

She nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Alice."

I held up a hand to wave, giving a light smile, "I'm Bella."

The girl nodded, a grin on her face, "Nice to meet you. Well... I'm sure I'll see you around." She backed towards the toilet cubicles and I nodded, cursing this part of moving to somewhere new.

I hated being the centre of attention.

I said a quick goodbye, and made my way out to the restaurant again. My dad was waiting, the food in his arms as he smiled at my coming figure.

We headed home, and my mom had cleared the dining room table so we could eat together. Once we were finished, they both advised me to go to bed, which I agreed to immediately.

I headed upstairs and changed out of my clothes and into some sweats and a t-shirt. I thought about lifting out Edward Masen's diary, and taking a quick read before I fell asleep, but I was too tired to move from the bed once I got into it.

However, not long after I attempted to sleep, thoughts about that girl began to fill my mind. I hadn't seen her enter the Diner, and the look on her face in the car gave nothing to the imagination about whether she knew me or not. She'd seemed polite though, and over friendly, like she already knew me well enough to call herself my best friend.

I wouldn't question it too much. But I couldn't deny the curiosity that filled my thoughts as I fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Next chapter will be up soon so keep watching!<strong>

**Love, Ashley. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: The Cullens**_

When I woke the next morning, I was pretty sure it was night time. It was too dark to even be considered morning, and as I moved to my window to look out, I saw exactly why.

The rain was coming down heavy and strong, beating off my window as if trying to break into my bedroom. Fog lined the street and whole place just seemed as if it was asleep.

Surely there must be someone awake in this town.

I sighed, holding my hand to the cool window for a long second, trying to picture my old room, my old house, my old city.

But I was here now, and I'd just have to make do.

Turning around, I headed straight for the bathroom. After a quick shower and blow drying my hair until it was decent, I pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, taking another look out the window as I slipped a cardigan off its hanger in my closet.

Checking my bag one more time for a notepad and my pencil case, I slung it over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

My mum was waiting for me already, and she had toasted bagels on a plate along with a cup of coffee waiting on the breakfast bar. I smiled at her as she wiped her hands on a dishcloth, "Morning."

"Morning, honey. Sleep well?"

I nodded a little, "Yeah I suppose. It was so dark this morning though."

"You should have seen it when your dad went out to work at 6am." She laughed lightly.

"Dad's gone already?" I raised an eyebrow and watched my mother nod.

"Had to be at the station early to sort out everything..." She paused, "Nervous?"

I sighed, knowing this conversation was bound to come up soon, "A little. But I'll be fine."

"Well, your dad left me the car, so I can drive you." She smiled.

A half an hour later and we were in the car, and my mum was babbling along in my ear about what to do when I got inside, where to go, who to see.

I was ready to smack my head off the car window.

Finally, the sign announcing Forks High School came into view, and I sat up quickly, grasping my bag with one hand so I could jump out as soon as my mum stopped the car. She pulled up just by the sign, and I was eternally grateful she didn't drive the whole way inside.

I reached over, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and wishing her a good day. I jumped out of the car to her wishing me the same, and telling me she'd pick me up at the same spot at 4pm.

I tried not to dwell on that fact too much.

I needed a car.

I walked further into the grounds of Forks High, trying not to focus on the cars that passed me, or the people on the sidewalk, or anything except that little brown door that had _Reception _plastered above it.

My stomach was churning, and I hated the thoughts of what today would bring.

I reached the door and opened it slowly, heading straight inside and moving to the front desk. A woman sat with her head angled down towards a stack of papers, and she didn't seem to hear me as I came in.

I coughed slightly, "Excuse me?"

Her head rose and she smiled warmly, "Hello, dear?"

"I'm Isabella Swan." I murmured, hoping that surely in a town like this she'd know I was new.

She did.

"Oh yes!" Her eyes lit up, "The new Chief's daughter! Welcome to Forks High." She was far too chirpy for this early morning, and I watched as she moved a stack of papers to the side to clear some space. She laid out a sheet of paper in front of me, "This is the map of the school." She handed me another piece of paper, "And that's your timetable." She continued speaking for another few minutes, showing me the best routes to get to my classes, and warning me exactly what the teachers were like.

I had Math first two classes, and I felt my stomach churn even more as I walked to the room. Mr Varner was seated at the top of the class when I walked in, and as I moved toward him he looked up at me, immediately recognising the fact I was not a regular victim of his subject.

"Isabella Swan I'm guessing?" He queried, opening his teacher's planner as I nodded.

He smiled at me slightly and lifted two textbooks from his desk, handing them to me, "Here you are. We're starting Algebra today."

I let out a slight laugh, hoping I didn't sound too nervous or disheartened, "Oh my favourite."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, and I knew he could see straight through me.

I was a terrible liar.

"No." I mumbled, smiling sheepishly.

To my surprise he laughed and directed me towards a table at the back.

I sat through the class, taking notes as dutifully as possible, but when he set us a simple exercise to complete until the end of class, it was seriously so easy I had it done within a half hour. I found myself ripping a spare piece of paper from my jotter and scribbling on it aimlessly until class was over.

When the bell finally rang I looked down at my page and gasped at the amateur picture of a wooden box.

That was when I remembered Edward Masen's box was still lying under my bed, untouched and out of place in this town of Forks, when it belonged back in Chicago.

I sighed as I gathered my things, glancing up to see a dark haired boy standing by my desk, looking at me shyly, "Hi there."

"Um, hi."

"You're Isabella, right?"

"Just Bella." I smiled at him as best I could.

"Bella." He nodded, as if committing it to memory, "I'm Eric. Would you like me to show you the way to your next class?"

I was already shaking my head before he'd finished, "It's fine, I wouldn't want to put you out."

"You wouldn't be," He assured me, "What class do you have next?"

"English." I stated and I watched his face fall, "I can go myself honestly."

"You're sure? It's just my class is at the other end of the school, and Mr Williams will murder me if I'm late."

I laughed, "It's okay Eric, but thanks for the offer."

He walked me to the door, but that was where we parted ways.

English class was by far my favourite, and I knew by just looking at my timetable.

I sat at the back of the classroom, absorbing everything the teacher was saying and taking notes as best I could, already having the three books and reading list safe in my bag from when the teacher had handed me them.

It wasn't until halfway through the class I noticed the black haired girl I'd seen at the diner yesterday was one table in front of me. She turned around as if on cue, and smiled at me with piercing golden eyes and bright white teeth.

"Have I already introduced myself?" She whispered so the teacher didn't hear, "I'm Alice Cullen."

I couldn't help but smile back at her friendliness, "I'm Bella Swan."

She grinned at me, "I think we'll be very good friends Bella."

Somehow I didn't question her.

Class continued until the bell finally rang for lunch. As I packed away my things I glanced up slowly, and was surprised to see her standing by my desk.

"Wanna sit with me and my family at lunch?" She offered kindly, and she must have saw the worry on my face because she giggled immediately, "Don't worry we don't bite."

I laughed as I put my bag over my shoulder, shrugging a little, "That'd be great. Thanks."

We walked toward the cafeteria slowly and she came to the queue with me as I grabbed some food, putting a few pieces of fruit and a sandwich onto her own tray. Once we'd paid for the food I followed her towards a table in the corner, trying to ignore the stares that came from the rest of the student body and the whispers about me.

Soon enough I found myself staring at four faces, three of whom were looking at me with somewhat open and friendly gazes, the other was staring at me as if he was trying to break through my skin and get to my soul.

Alice took a seat beside the blonde haired male, and she pulled the spare seat out for me, "Sit down Bella."

I took a seat at the circle table, glancing at Alice with nervous eyes as I set my tray down.

"Okay, so you know I'm Alice," She chirped, "And this is my boyfriend Jasper." I smiled back at the guy Alice pointed to, watching as she slipped her hand into his, "That is Rosalie and Emmett, they're dating too." Alice grinned, and I waved across the table at them as they smiled at me. "And that is-"

Alice turned around as someone called her name, but I was already staring at him, and my mouth was gaping open as I realised how beautiful he truly was.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all undoubtedly gorgeous, but I had no qualms in settling my mind that this boy was most definitely the most beautiful of them all.

Alice answered the girl that had approached her, just as I was taking in his tousled bronze hair, his golden eyes, his chiselled jaw line and his perfect lips.

"Sorry." Alice turned back to the family, "Where was I?" She looked around the table, "Oh! And this is Edward."

_Edward Masen._

My eyes widened as I looked across the table at him. My mouthed itched to say it, I had to know.

But there was no way in hell he was Edward Masen, or related so close that he looked like a 17 year old version of the child in the photograph.

He was regarding me with a curious expression and I forced myself to smile at the family seated at the table, "Hi." I cleared my throat so I could speak louder, "I'm Bella."

They all smiled back at me, except Edward, because he was staring at me with an expression that mixed frustration, confusion and curiosity perfectly on his flawless face.

"We're all brothers and sisters." She smiled as I took a drink from the bottle of water I'd bought. I tried not to choke as I looked around the family in confusion, "Well..." Alice began again, "Rose and Jasper are twins, biologically. The rest of us are all just adopted into the Cullen family. Rose, Jasper and Emmett are seniors, and Edward is a junior like us."

I nodded in understanding, my heart beat calming slightly now that I knew they were only adopted.

We sat in comfortable silence, Alice and Emmett often speaking up and involving us all in the conversation, however, Edward only spoke a few words, when he was forced to say them.

When the bell eventually rang, Alice turned to me, "What class have you got now, Bella?"

"Emm, Biology." I nodded, and I watched as Edward's head tilted in my direction.

"With Mr Molina?" Alice queried, and I nodded a little.

"That's the same class as Edward and I!" She grinned, "We can walk together."

The three of us set out down the corridor, and Alice walked close by my side as Edward stayed a little ahead of us.

Companionable silence fell around us as we walked, and when we entered the room I went straight to the teacher to introduce myself.

He handed me a textbook, and we both turned towards the class to see where I could sit.

What I saw almost made me laugh.

Edward was standing at his lab table, staring at Alice as she spoke to a boy at the table in front. He was staring up at her with wide eyes, and she fluttered her eyelashes a few times before he nodded, dumbfounded by her beauty I guessed.

She grinned and clapped her hands a little, turning back to Edward's table and grabbing her books and bag, before she sat down with the now besotted boy.

Edward's face was livid, and I stared at Alice for a second longer until Mr Molina spoke, "Well... I guess you'll have to sit with Edward then, considering his sister's took the last free seat."

I opened my mouth in protest, somehow knowing that Edward wanted me nowhere near him, but no words came out of my mouth.

I walked to his lab table, taking the stool beside his as he adjusted his books on the desk and threw daggers at the back of his sister's head with his eyes.

"Edward?" The teacher called to him, and he raised his head toward him in response, "Would you mind helping Bella catch up on what she's missed?"

Edward stayed still for a long moment, before nodding his head in agreement.

Just before Mr Molina started the class, Alice whipped her head around to me, "Hey Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you free after school today?" She was smiling, and I found myself giving an honest 'yes' before I even thought about what she could have planned up her sleeve.

"Good! You can ride back to ours with us if you like. And Edward can help you catch up then."

I didn't speak, I didn't even look in his direction. But Alice grinned at me, flashed a little wink and then turned back around.

The rolls of hatred flying off him were enough to consume my mind, and I barely focused on the fact that he had an uncanny resemblance in name and in looks, to the owner of the mysterious box and diary that lay under my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, how I've missed you guys! :D<strong>

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

I spent the entire Biology class trying not to notice the waves of tension rolling between Edward and I. When the bell eventually rang, he jumped out of his seat, stopping for only a short second by Alice's side before moving towards the classroom door.

Then he was gone.

Alice turned back to look at me though, "Meet me at the carpark after the final bell!" She smiled before skipping off towards her next class.

In Gym I quickly text my mum to explain the arrangment, and her reply seemed happy enough. I wasn't sure whether to be grateful of that or not, because I had the feeling Edward would smile a whole lot more if he knew I _wasn't _going to his house later.

Thoughts of Edward didn't leave my mind as I watched the volleyball games for the next hour. It was uncanny how much he reminded me of the little boy from Edward Masen's box.

He had the same unruly hair.

He had the same shape of eyes.

He had the same god-damn _name._

But of course, it wasn't him.

When the bell finally rang, I grabbed my bag and headed for the carpark, suddenly unsure of where to find Alice.

But she wasn't hard to find.

She was standing under the shelter with Jasper, waving at me as if she was about to have a heart attack. I made my way over to her quickly, "Hi." I smiled at them both.

"Come on! We have to beat Edward home!"

We walked towards a yellow porsche, and my eyes widened, "This is your car?"

Alice grinned, "It was a birthday present."

I jumped into the back seat, fastening my seatbelt only a second before Alice was pulling out and driving headlong for the exit.

I didn't even see Edward as we turned onto the highway and she sped up. We passed by most of the houses, and through most of the small town, before we were faced with lines of trees and forest. I watched out the window in awe, barely noticing when Alice turned into a small opening in the trees.

She wound the car down the path, moving past the trees with ease. Before I knew what was happening, she'd stopped the car, and my eyes were met with quite possibly the biggest house I'd ever seen.

It was made mostly of glass, with wall length windows surrounding the upper floors and only the framework being made of some form of wood. It was exceedingly modern, and I could hear the faint trickle of a river as I stepped out of the car. We walked up the steps, standing only for a second on the porch before Alice opened the front door and led us inside.

She set our bags down, grabbing my hand and telling me she was going to give me a quick tour of the house. She pulled me into the kitchen, which was bigger than the whole ground floor of my house in total. Next was the dining room, complete with it's long glass table that looked so expensive I was afraid to go near it. She brought me upstairs next, pointing out her mum's workshop, her dad's office, and then her mum and dad's bedroom. The next floor held her and Jasper's bedroom, Rose and Emmett's bedroom, and lastly, Edward's bedroom. Alice pointed absently to a staircase at the end of the hall, telling me it lead to Edward's music room.

I didn't have time to question before we headed back downstairs and into the living room. I glanced around at the cream sofas and large flat screen TV, wondering how on earth they got the money to fund the house. My eyes caught sight of a baby grand piano by the door, and I found myself walking towards it without realising.

It was as if I was being pulled by a string, and it wouldn't stop pulling until I touched it. I passed by Alice, and I half expected her to tell me not to touch it, but instead she just stared at me knowingly, as if she knew why I was going near it.

I ran my hand over the black top, before letting my fingers hit the white keys. I didn't press them, for I knew that the sound wouldn't sound good coming from my fingers. My eyes shut as the memory flooded back to me, and I stood like that for a long moment before a deep voice cleared their throat from behind me.

I spun around, my hand leaving the instrument quickly, "Sorry!" I mumbled, my eye's meeting Edward's within a fraction of a second.

He shook his head, "It's fine." He didn't look annoyed, but he didn't look happy either.

Passive, was the word.

Alice spoke up then, "Do you play?"

I laugh out a slight giggle, "No, not at all... Just..."

"Just what?" She pushed.

"Back at my old house... When we first moved in, there was a baby grand piano in the attic... It was so old, so delicate... I used to sit beside it and just stare..."

"What happened to it?" A woman had entered the room, and my eyes moved to glance at her beautiful figure; her long auburn hair and her gentle golden eyes.

"My mum and dad put it up for auction." I admitted, "I was only young... But I still remember it."

The woman smiled, coming towards me suddenly, "They are beautiful instruments." She nodded, before holding her hand out for mine, "I'm Esme, the mother of the family."

I smiled as I took her hand, "I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you... You have a wonderful home."

Understatement of the century much Bella?

She spoke a thank you, before Alice chirped in, "So, Edward are you going to help Bella or what?"

He glanced over at his sister, "Yes, obviously."

I didn't speak, or make a sound, I didn't want to intrude on the brother/sister eye dagger match that was going on.

Suddenly Edward turned to me, "Come on, we can study in my room. It'll be quieter."

I nodded, grabbing my bag and following him towards the stairs.

We walked in silence until we reached his room, and he opened the door for the both of us, "I'm sorry it's such a mess. I wasn't expecting visitors."

I stepped further into the room, taking a long look around and trying not to let my mouth drop open. The carpet was cream, with one gold wall, two white, and a massive window wall facing the door. It looked out over the forest, and I couldn't help but wish for this view from my own house. One wall was covered in shelves of CDs and books, and I felt the urge to run over and see what books he had. By another wall there was a double bed, with fitted shelves on either side, one holding a massive surround-sound CD player, and the other containing even more music. He had a sofa by the door, and then by the window there was a large desk, with a desk light and numerous books scattered across it. In fact, there were piles of books and CDs around the room, each seeming to belong where he'd left them.

"I wouldn't call CDs and books a mess." I commented as we moved further inside and he closed the door.

"What would you call them then?" He asked, throwing his jacket and bag onto his bed.

"Life?" I answered unthinkingly, setting my bag down quietly.

When I glanced up again he was staring at me with surprised eyes.

"Life?" He repeated.

"Wouldn't you?" I looked around, "It seems like a big thing in your life." I laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well... Yeah I would... It just surprised me because normally girls your age prefer make up and shopping to fit their lifestyle."

I knew he was trying to be scathing by his comment, but it didn't phase me.

"Well, I'm not a normal girl." I answered back.

He looked at me for a second longer, raising an eyebrow, "That's obvious."

I wasn't sure what to make of his comment, so instead I just raised an eyebrow, "Are we going to study or not?"

He nodded, pulling up a spare chair to his desk so we could both sit down.

Minutes later we had our Biology books laid before us, but my eyes were trained on the window, and the trees outside.

"Are you listening?" He asked quietly, not harshly like I was becoming used to.

My eyes met his, and I swallowed as a blush formed over my cheeks. He was staring at me with something like awe on his face, like he was actually happy I was here, like I was the most beautiful prized possession in the world and he'd found me.

Yeah, you wish Bella.

I shook my head to escape my daydream, "Sorry... Was just thinking of home."

"You miss it." He stated.

I smiled, "That obvious, huh?"

He grinned for the first time since I'd laid eyes on him, "Very... Where are you from anyway?"

"Chicago." I answered automatically.

His hand, which had been on the table by his book, suddenly tightened into a fist.

I glanced down at it, before looking up to his eyes again, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He smiled, but it was forced, "Chicago, huh?"

I nodded again, smiling as the picture of my house formed in my head, and I started talking without thinking, "A massive old house, close to town but close to the forest too. It was perfect... It had a little well I used to play in as a child, and a swing in the backgarden. I loved it. The garden was massive, and I used to lie there day after day and read books in the summer."

He didn't speak for a long moment, "I'm guessing it was a nice house then..." He half spoke, half whispered. He sounded like he had something stuck in his throat.

Watching his face, I was becoming even more confused by his reaction as I answered, "Beautiful."

"Where in Chicago?" He asked then, his lips barely moving as he stared past my face and out the window.

My voice was low as I answered, "Roseland."

His jaw strained as I spoke, and suddenly he stood up, "Umm, I'll be back in a minute. I just need to talk to Alice for a second."

My eyes followed his figure as he all but ran out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) They make me want to write more!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

**I had some minor writer's block with this chapter, but I finally got it finished!**

**Also, some of you were asking/assuming whether or not Bella is Edward's singer. In this story, it's a no. Bella is NOT Edward's singer.**

**So, without further delay, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Edward came back into the room about fifteen minutes later. He looked flushed, yet his face wasn't red. He simply looked like he'd been running up about fifteen flights of stairs.<p>

He gave me a forced smile, and I nodded in his direction as he sat back down.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Fine." He answered, moving his books about before finding what he was looking for, "Okay so, mitosis…"

So that's exactly how it continued.

We studied Biology. And he helped me more than I could even comprehend. He was able to tell me _why _it was named mitosis, and where the different stages originated from. It baffled my brain, but I didn't question it.

He was extremely smart, and I suddenly felt blessed that I'd been placed as his partner.

During our study session, he wasn't particularly horrible to me, and yet he wasn't overly nice either.

I told myself that if he stayed like this forever then I'd be able to deal with it.

As long as he wasn't mean to me, then I'd live happily.

I stared at his face as we packed away our things, and I knew deep down that him being horrible to me, or even passive, wasn't what I wanted.

I wanted him to like me and be my friend.

But that was impossible.

He hadn't liked me from the get go.

I sighed as I finished packing away my things, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked suddenly.

I glanced up at him, "I'm fine… I guess I'll go find Alice to drive me home. Thanks for your help Edward."

I moved towards the door, "Alice isn't here." He spoke quickly, and I turned around to look at him, "Well she is… But she's busy. I could take you home?"

I stared for a long moment, I think my mouth even dropped open in shock, "Um, okay?"

He smiled a little, lifting his keys from his pocket and leading the way out.

We got into his car, and he started the engine quickly. He drove slowly through the path of trees before meeting the main road and speeding up a little.

"So your dad is the new Chief of Police?" He asked after a long silence.

I nodded, clearing my throat before I spoke, "Yes, that's the reason we moved here."

"I see." He nodded again, "You like it so far?"

I looked out the window, watching the green pass in the blur, "Yeah, it's a beautiful town."

"And the people? How do you like them?"

What was he getting at?

"Yeah, most of them are friendly." I smiled a little, not moving my eyes towards him.

"Except me." He commented.

My face turned towards his, "Well yes, you were rude to me."

He stared at me, before surprising me with a smile, "I know I've been a jackass today. I'm sorry."

I blinked, shocked by his words, "Well yeah, you were. And it's okay. Don't worry. Just don't be so rude to me next time."

I was overwhelmed by my own words. Normally I wouldn't say boo to anyone.

"I get like that sometimes. But if I ever do it again just… I don't know." He laughed and shrugged, "Tell me to go away or something."

As if I'd ever tell you to go away, I thought automatically.

"I will." I said instead, smiling back at him as he stopped the car.

I looked up at my house, frowning a little, "I didn't tell you where I live."

"My dad had told me where the Chief's house was earlier when I was talking to Alice." He answered automatically.

He was lying. Yet it rolled off his tongue like water.

I nodded, "Oh… Well I'll see you in school then. Bye."

"Bye Bella." He smiled a little, and I got out of the car, walking straight towards the front door.

My mum and dad were both in the house. My dad was setting the table as my mum served the dinner out onto the plates.

I sat down, setting my bookbag by my feet as my mum set the dinner in front of me.

As we ate, they asked me how my first day was, how the students and teachers treated me, and whether or not I liked the school as a whole. After that interrogation was over, they proceeded to ask about my Biology partner and how I'd been to their house after school.

When they found out it was boy my dad's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he nearly choked on his steak.

I explained about Edward and Alice, and they seemed to have calmed down by the end of my speech.

Once dinner was over, I grabbed my bag and headed for the stairs.

Inside my room, I shut my door, placed my iPod on the dock and selected my favourite playlist. As the music played, I grabbed my books and completed my homework as quickly as I could.

Once I'd put everything away, I got changed into my pyjamas and went downstairs to make a hot chocolate. I said goodnight to my mum and dad, assuring them that I was just really tired after my first day at school.

In truth, I wanted to go to bed so tomorrow would come quicker and I'd see Edward Cullen.

But before Edward Cullen, there had to be Edward Masen.

I set the hot chocolate on my bedside table, leaning under my bed to grab Edward Masen's box. I lifted only the book, placing the rest back where it belonged under my bed before resting back against the pillows.

I opened it slowly, glancing again at the first inscription before turning the page, now faced with the first entry.

_20__th__ June 1917._

_Well, happy birthday to me I suppose. _

_It's quite frightening to believe that I'm now sixteen years old. Next year I'll be seventeen, and then I'll be eighteen, and soon enough I'll be in my twenties, and then I'll be in my thirties. I don't want to get older, I don't want to reach that stage._

_Mother and father invited a few friends to our house today for tea. Most of them I enjoy being around, because most of them are my friends._

_Except Tanya._

_Mother is convinced that I like her, that one day I'll like to marry her._

_Have I mentioned that I'm sixteen years old?_

_I know that some people my age are already married, but not me. I don't want to get married at sixteen. And I certainly don't want to get married to Tanya._

_Firstly, I do not speak well around girls. I've seen many pretty girls before, and when faced with beautiful girls I automatically become mean and horrible. It just seems like a reflex to be rude to them. But when I'm rude to them, they shy away and barely talk to me. I don't blame them, I'd do the same thing if I were them. But I just wish I could find a girl who'd match up to me and tell me to stop being so rude. _

_That's the type of girl I want. _

_Secondly, Tanya is not the type of beauty I want. She's blonde with blue eyes and an innocent face that just looks sour half the time. I know I sound very obscene but it's my diary so I can write what I want, right? I want someone the complete opposite of her._

_I think I just have to face the fact that I won't ever find the person I want. Not anytime soon anyway. I believe she's out there, but I have the sinking feeling that it will take a lot to get her. _

_I've seen beautiful girls, I've met nice girls, but none of them match up to the image I have in my head._

_I don't want anyone, and I certainly don't want Tanya._

_I want the girl in my head._

_So now I just have to find her._

My eyes were dropping closed as I finished the first entry. I turned on my side, closing the book and slipping it under my pillow as my eyes shut, laughing quietly to myself at how Edward-Cullen-like Edward Masen sounded.

All Edward's must be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Silly silly Bella... Don't worry, soon enough she'll start getting suspicious!<strong>

**I know that this story has been BPOV for the first five chapters, but I was wondering if you guys wanted an EPOV at some point? Either the next chapter or sometime soon? Let me know in a review!**

**Also, I have an originial fiction story published over on FictionPress, so if you guys wanna give it a read, simply go to the FictionPress website and search for AshleyxAdams under Author Search!**

**Lastly, please give me your thoughts in a quick review!**

**Ashley. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: Crush**_

_**EDWARD**_

I lay unmoving on the cold duvet of my bed, waiting for it to be an appropriate time to start the mundane school routine all over again.

Even though the cream ceiling of my bedroom hadn't changed since yesterday, I couldn't stop myself from feeling like a whole lot had changed in the past 24 hours.

And no matter how hard I wished I could push the feeling away, I knew it had everything to do with the arrival of the new girl… Isabella Swan.

I'd seen her face repeated over and over in the minds of every other student and teacher on campus all morning. But it wasn't until Alice brought her to lunch, when I really got to experience her beauty for myself.

My siblings might have called her plain, or "slightly" pretty. But if they had a pair of good eyes in their head – ironic considering they had perfect eyesight – they would see how utterly beautiful she was. I also felt a weird connection to her, as if her heat was radiating from her body and into my own… Warming me.

But when she sat down, I attempted to block her thoughts, out of courtesy to her.

I didn't want to intrude on her privacy.

But it was then that I realised there were no thoughts to block.

She must have thought I was the rudest person on the planet. However, I stayed quiet to simply concentrate on getting into her mind.

It was so frustrating!

When Alice moved seats in Biology, a part of me – a part I didn't understand entirely – wanted the fragile human girl to sit beside me.

The bigger part of me didn't.

I didn't want her too close.

She was like a succubus.

I wouldn't flounder under her charms.

I couldn't. She was human.

I was a vampire.

I tried to continue my ignorance for the rest of the day, even after we'd gone back to my house and I had to help her study.

But it was when she started to describe 'home'… It wasn't just her home, it sounded distinctly like my home too.

Chicago.

Roseland.

The well. The swing.

The house…

I'd ran out of my room to speak to Alice, knowing that she would know something.

But when I found her, she was focusing on her Math homework very intently.

I tried my hardest to get the information out of her. I needed to know if Bella lived even remotely close to where I used to.

Maybe that explained the connection I felt to her.

Alice told me she had no idea what I was talking about, and hadn't seen anything of Bella or Chicago.

I knew she was lying.

And when she finally slipped up, I saw a peek into her mind just before she blocked it from me again with Calculus.

Just a peek.

But it was enough.

I saw myself with Bella.

Continuously.

I couldn't see myself _without _Bella.

I looked at Alice with wide eyes, hoping for an explanation.

She simply smiled up at me from her textbook, "About time you found someone don't you think?"

Her comment winded me, and I didn't reply. I couldn't reply.

She was talking utter bullshit.

Instead I turned and ran straight back to my bedroom, hell-bent on getting Bella out of my house as soon as possible.

Ever since she left, I'd felt like I needed to see her again.

I turned around on the bed, crushing my face into my pillow as I groaned.

I was being stupid.

I'd known the girl for a day, and yet I felt the need to be by her side?

Ridiculous.

I got up, flitting through my wardrobe as I got dressed. I was thankful I'd stayed in my room thinking about her for so long, it meant I would be just in time for class, and not early like normal.

School passed the same as any other day. Except today I found myself memorizing Bella's timetable, finding people in her class and listening to their thoughts to see if they talked to her, or if she did something out of the ordinary.

I was going crazy.

She sat with us at lunch, and she made a little conversation with each of my siblings… Except me.

She sat beside me in Biology, and we didn't speak to each other.

I wanted to speak to her, and I guessed that she wanted to speak to me too considering her head kept tilting in my direction and she'd often peek up at me.

But I was afraid.

Yes, we were perfectly nice to each other when I dropped her home last night… But I'd had the whole night to think of her, and now I was afraid to open my mouth.

I was like a seventeen year old human boy.

Dear God.

School ended, and when myself and my siblings returned home, I felt desolate that I had missed my chance to speak to her today.

_Silly._

Alice's thoughts resounded in my head, and I couldn't help but sigh.

Esme noticed my distraction, and she came to place her hands on my shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered immediately, faking a smile.

"Edward has a crush." Alice grinned, and I felt Esme's hands tighten as she gasped.

"Don't be absurd." I snapped, "I've known her two days."

"Who does he have a crush on?" Emmett frowned, and I watched as Rosalie rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Bella." Alice spelled out slowly, "Duh!"

"But he doesn't speak to her." Emmett noted.

"Exactly. I don't have a crush!" I stood up, heading straight for the doorway.

I didn't know where I was going. But I knew I was running.

Fast.

Alice's internal laughter slowed my step.

I tuned into her thoughts automatically, seeing myself in the forest… With Bella.

I turned my head to look at her, and she shrugged slightly, "Enjoy your run."

I opened the front door, taking off and into the woodland.

The cool wind whipped at my face as I breathed a sigh of relief, away from the intrusiveness of my family.

I did not have a crush.

How silly.

I wasn't sure how long I was running for, but I noticed when it started to get dark.

I slowed down, walking through the forest before I found the trail.

I'd only been on it for two seconds before I heard the hum of a heart beat and the breathing of a human.

Bella.

We were walking towards each other, and so I tried to act casual, as if I didn't know she was there.

Within a few minutes I heard a gasp, and I looked to see her hair fanning around her pale, heart shaped and breathless face.

My lips began to curve in an automatic smile as the tightness in my chest loosened at the sight of her.

Her brown eyes were wide, "Edward?"

"Hi." I smiled as nonchalant as I could.

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking the trail." I lied coolly, "What are you doing here?"

"Walking the trail." She replied, too quickly. She sighed, "I needed to think."

"About anything interesting?"

She shook her head quickly, "Just something I read. It confused me a little."

"I see… I'm guessing I can't help?"

"Probably not." She smiled a little, and I decided to drop the subject.

Human's hated it when they were pressed for information.

"You're pretty far from home aren't you?" I frowned a little, "And it's getting dark. It could be dangerous for you to be here by yourself."

She glanced up at the canopy of trees, seeming to only notice the lack of light now.

"I didn't realise." She admitted.

I tried once again to get into her head as she stared at the tree tops.

Nothing.

I sighed in frustration, which caused her to look at me again, "You were very quiet today… In school."

"I apologise." I smiled as best I could, guilt seeming to rack my body.

If I was reading her face and her eyes correctly, my lack of speech had saddened her.

"I was distracted… Not in the best mood either, I wouldn't want to put you through that." I chuckled.

She smiled automatically, "But you're in a better mood now?"

"Much better." I agreed, "Shall I walk you home?"

Her cheeks flushed with a lovely pink colour, "Sure." She nodded.

We turned back on the trail, walking slowly through the forest. I noticed as we walked that she was very clumsy.

She fell nearly fifteen times, except everytime I caught her.

We passed a few comments on the weather, and I asked if she'd caught up on all the work.

After that we walked in comfortable silence.

About a half an hour later, we arrived back at her house. I stood at the bottom of her path, and she smiled up at me, "Thank you for walking me back."

"Anytime." I nodded, smiling crookedly, "I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Edward." She nodded, taking a step up the path.

I backed a few feet away, holding up a hand in a wave, "Goodnight Bella."

She got to her door, turning to wave back before she went inside.

I turned around pretending to walk down her street before I slipped into the forest again.

And that's when I waited.

I had no idea what I was doing.

Alice probably had a vision of this and was calling me crazy.

I just felt like it wasn't time for me to go home… Just yet.

I must have sat there for hours, because suddenly the sky was completely black, and all the houses in Bella's street contained barely any conscious thoughts.

I walked out of the forest, going back towards Bella's house. All the lights were off, and I could pinpoint her mother and father's bedroom by listening to the thoughts of their dreams.

They were fast asleep in the back bedroom.

I guessed Bella's bedroom was the one facing the front of the house, firstly because it would make sense, and also because her scent seemed to linger around that spot.

I crossed her lawn quickly, scaling the front of the house before my subconscious thoughts could tell me to stop being so crazy.

Her window was open slightly, and as I peeked inside the window I could see her fast asleep. The covers were at her feet, one arm by her side while the other was under her pillow, holding something.

I pushed the window open slowly, climbing in quickly before I took a quick look around.

She'd just moved in and yet her room looked like she'd been here for years.

It was so… Bella.

I walked towards her slowly, watching her sleeping face before I noticed the brown object in her hand, under the pillow.

I bent my head, curiosity flaring within me, and something else… A sinking feeling.

I tried to see what the brown object was, but it was pushed deep, with only a tiny section open to my line of view.

It looked like a book.

Again, the sinking feeling reached deeper within me.

Something told me I had to know exactly what she was holding.

Was this the something that had made her walk into the forest tonight?

I moved my head closer, realising that it was in fact a book.

But what book?

I moved closer and closer… And then…

She moved.

She pushed the book completely under the pillow, sighing in her sleep before she crushed her face into the pillow.

I was so close to her, I could smell her scent, feel her breath.

She was so beautiful.

But at her slight movement, a resound fear struck in me and I turned, darting out of the window before I could get a second glance.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while, but I finally found the missing chapters for this story!<strong>

**I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry there is many more to come!**

**Please review!**


End file.
